Enterprises often allow people (e.g., employees and/or customers) to have accounts (e.g., user accounts) with the enterprise. User accounts may provide access to user specific information and/or privileges. User information is often sensitive and may contain financial information and/or user identity information. Enterprises may restrict access to user account information by requiring, for example, passwords. However, users often have numerous accounts with different enterprises and users struggle to maintain access to their account passwords. Moreover, passwords are often illicitly obtained or determined by malicious entities. Further, accounts containing financial information may be used in real-time transactions prolonged user authentication would be burdensome.